


Adventskalender - aus dem Leben eines Ghostsitters

by The_Olms_tales



Category: Ghostsitter - Tommy Krappweis
Genre: Adventskalender, Alltag, Christmas, Everydaylife, Gen, Weihnachten, Winter, adventcalender, oneshots, shortstories - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Olms_tales/pseuds/The_Olms_tales
Summary: Die Weihnachtsferien haben begonnen. Die Schreckensfahrt steht in ihrem Winterquartier und Tom lebt wie jeden Winter bei Oma Röschenberg.24 Kurzgeschichten aus Toms alltäglichem Leben als Ghostsitter nach den Plot Prompts von "theblobfishwrites".Aus Zeitgründen sind folgende Kurzgeschichten weder korrigiert noch lektoriert. Ich entschuldige Fehler und stilistische Stolperstellen. Kurzgeschichten gehen online sobald ich es schaffe. Es kann ein/zwei Tage Pause zwischen Veröffentlichungen geben.
Kudos: 13





	1. Winter expectations vs. winter reality

Winter expectation vs. winter reality

Tom saß vor dem Monitor und versuchte erfolglos einen Sumpfkater so zu konfigurieren, dass er ihn bei seiner kommenden Quest mitnehmen konnte. Mimi schwebte neben ihm und feuerte Tom lautstark an. »Ich finde, da sollte mehr Glitzer.«  
»Oh man, Mimi. Das kostet doch extra.«  
»Pff, du hast dir gestern eine neue Rüstung gekauft, da darf mein Kater wenigstens etwas Glitzer. Bitteeeeee.«  
Tom seufzte und änderte die Fellfarbe des Schleimkaters von braun zu einem glitzernden blau.  
»Also ich mags«, kicherte Mimi entzückt. »Wir könnten eigentlich gleich noch die neue Quest starten. Immerhin sind Ferien und du musst mal nicht lernen.«

»Gar nicht glitzernder Vampir an Tom und Mimi«, meldete sich da Vlarad telepathisch zu Wort.  
Tom zuckte zusammen. »Vlarad, nicht so laut. Ist was passiert?«  
»Nun, nein, außer, dass Welf und ich heute mit einigen Renovierungsarbeiten an der Schreckensfahrt beginnen werden.«  
»Und das musst du mir telepathisch warum ins Ohr brüllen?«, fragte Tom genervt.  
»Weil du, Junge, alt genug bist, um zu helfen. Deshalb.«  
»H... Helfen? Ich? Wieso? Ihr seit doch untot und könnt das viel schneller alleine.« Tom verschränkte die Arme, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Vlarad ihn zwar hören aber nicht sehen konnte.  
»Nun, der Grund ist simpel. In deinem Alter ist eine gewisse Grundkenntnis in handwerklichen Belangen erziehungsrelevant.«  
»Moment. Du hast doch von Handwerkszeugs ebenso wenig Ahnung!«  
»Ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir, junger Mann, auch untot und kann mir anderweitig behelfen, falls dies denn eines Tages eine Notwendigkeit sein sollte.«  
»Und was ist mit Mimi? Sie ist immerhin ein Geist und kann ja auch nicht helfen. Irgendwer muss ihr Gesellschaft leisten.«  
»Schluss mit diesem Disput. Möchtest du dich auf herkömmlichem Wege hierher begeben, oder soll ich dich direkt von deinem PC erretten, vor welchem du und Mimi seit Stunden versumpft?«  
Tom schälte sich stöhnend aus seinem bequemen Schreibtischstuhl. »Nein, danke. Ich nehme den Bus.«  
Mimi kicherte. »Also, ich finde, Vlarad hat recht.«  
»Wieso das denn bitte?«  
»Weiß nicht. Aber gemeinsam an der Schreckensfahrt herumzubasteln klingt doch romantisch.«  
Tom stieg die Stufen hinab und streckte seinen Kopf in die Küche, wo Käte Röschenberg eben einen Rosenkohl zum Abendessen dünstete.  
»Urgs. Den kann man essen?«  
Oma Röschenberg lachte. »Ja und der hat Vitamine. Ich überbacke ihn dir sogar mit Käse.«  
Tom hielt sich demonstrativ die Nase zu und rannte zur Tür. »Ich bin dann mal bei der Schreckensfahrt helfen. Tschüss, Oma.«  
Käte Röschenberg lachte. »Vergiss nicht, dich warm anzuziehen. Es hat geschneit. Ich warte wohl nicht auf dich mit dem Essen, nehme ich an?«  
»Nein, Oma, musst du wirklich nicht. Aber wirklich lieb von dir.«

\---

Tom stieg aus dem Bus und lief eine verlassene Straße entlang, bis er zu einer alten Lagerhalle gelangte. In der freudigen Erwartung, dass es im Inneren wärmer sein würde, sprintete er auf den Eingang zu. Leider wurde er enttäuscht. Im Inneren der Halle schien es ebenso bitterkalt wie davor.  
»W-w-wie s-s-oll ich denn hier irgendwas repa-ha-ha-rieren. Da frieren mir doch die Finger ab. Und ich brauche meine Finger. Spätestens, wenn ich nach den Weihnachtsferien meine Matheklausur schreiben soll.«, rief Tom laut, während er auf das alte Fahrgeschäft zutrat.  
»Veehrter Graf, auch wenn ich Euch nur ungern widerspreche. Ich fürchte, der junge Prinz spricht wahr. Einen solch bitterlich kalten Winter habe ich in all den Jahren selten erlebt«, sagte HopTep, welcher auf einer Leiter stand und der im Sommer verblassten Fassade einen neuen Anstrich verpasste.  
»Ich finds auch arschkalt, aber mich fragt ja mal wieder niemand.« Welf, der Werwolf, kniete vor dem Kassenhäuschen und hatte sich über die dortige Elektronik gebeugt.  
»Armer Wuffelschnuff. Vielleicht solltest du dir ein dickeres Fell zulegen?«  
»Hallo HopTep, hallo Welf. Dada?« Tom konnte die Katzenfrau zwar hören, sie war allerdings nirgendwo zu sehen.  
»Die sitzt neben dem Heizpilz«, knurrte Welf wie immer kurz angebunden und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die vielen Kabel vor ihm.  
»Immerhin, Herr Wauzberger, friere ich mir hier nicht meine Finger ab.«  
»Junge, komm herein.« Die Tür zu Toms Wohnwagen hatte sich geöffnet und Vlarad winkte ihm näher. Zitternd stieg Tom die Stufen hinauf und atmete erleichtert auf, als ihm warme Luft entgegenschlug.«  
»Da du deine armen Gliedmaßen für die kommende Mathematik Prüfung brauchst, wie du uns eben erläutert hast, dachte ich mir, du hilfst uns mit der Inventur.«  
»Ich soll was?«, fragte Tom verwirrt.  
Vlarad deutete auf einen Stapel Ersatzteilkisten. »Durchzählen und Mengen notieren.«  
»Muss das sein?«  
»Ja, muss es.«


	2. We need to buy you winter clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aus dem Alltag eines Ghostsitters. Tag 2 mit dem Plot Prompts von "theblobfishwrites".

»Äh, Leute?«  
»Was los, Tom?«, fragte Mimi, die neben ihm ein paar Zentimeter über dem Sofa schwebte und die die letzte Stunde damit verbracht hatte, mit Tom in einem neuen Comic zu lesen.

»Was ist denn eigentlich mit dem Brief, der so vor zwei Wochen gekommen ist?«

»Was soll mit dem sein?« Welf klappte einen dicken Katalog für Handwerkerbedarf zu, den Käthe ihm mitgebracht hatte und sah zu Tom.

»Naja, also nichts mit dem Brief. Aber mit der Frist.«

»Falls du möchtest, dass wir dein Anliegen in diesem Jahrhundert noch verstehen, solltest du dich gegebenenfalls klarer ausdrücken, Junge«, sagte Vlarad, der in Omas Lehnstuhl gesessen und in einem Buch gelesen hatte, an welchem manch Antiquar seine helle Freude gehabt hätte.

»Ja, ja, okay. Ihr erinnert euch an den Brief, in dem wir aufgefordert wurden, unser Schienensystem zu erneuern? Die hatten uns eine Frist gesetzt bis zu welcher wir das erledigt haben müssen und die läuft …« Tom machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. »… genau morgen ab. Hat da irgendwer irgendwas gemacht?«

»Nun, um ehrlich zu sein. Nein«, sagte Vlarad schuldbewusst.

»Nein«, antwortete Welf wie immer kurz angebunden.

»Ich glaube, das haben wir irgendwie vergessen«, gab Mimi und zuckte mit den Achseln.

Tom stöhnte. Wieso musste eigentlich immer er sich um alles kümmern. Mit 14 kümmerte man sich um Schulzeug oder vielleicht nicht einmal um das. Und er musste stattdessen rechtlichen Kram für eine Geisterbahn voller lebender Untoter klären.

»Aaaaaaaaaaaaaalso«, begann Tom. »Wir müssen denen irgendwie klar machen, dass wir die Schienen nicht umbauen werden. Immerhin sind die doch noch super in Schuss.«

»Sind sie!«, unterbrach ihn Welf Barsch.

»Ja, genau. Sag ich doch. Also müssen wir da nichts machen. Wir müssen denen einfach erklären, dass die Schienen … was weiß ich … unter Denkmalschutz stehen oder so?«

»Das übernehm ich«, meldete sich Welf sogleich freiwillig, doch Tom unterbrach ihn.

»Diese Behörde hat nur Vormittags geöffnet, also können wir da nur noch Morgen hin. Das bedeutet aber, dass du Welf in deinem Käfig sitzen wirst. Ich kann da nicht hin, weil eine Behörde selten einem 14-Jährigen ohne Erziehungsberechtigten zuhört und sonst fällt mir leider keine Möglichkeit ein. Es würde nämlich bestimmt etwas auffallen, würde ich Wombie mitnehmen und ihn zusammen mit Odor als meinen …«

»ODOOOOOR«, unterbrach ihn da Wombie, der Zombie, welcher an der Wand stand und bisher keine Andeutungen gemacht hatte, das er Toms Monolog überhaupt mit angehört hatte.

»Tut mir leid, Wombie, aber Tom hat recht. Du und Odor können ihn wirklich schlecht begleiten. Hmmmm.«

Käthe Röschenberg war mit zwei Freundinnen weggefahren, um gemeinsam Salzburg unsicher zu machen. Auch Dada und HopTep waren außnahmsweise nicht bei den Untoten in Oma Röschenbergs Haus, da HopTep für eine streng geheime Mission – wie er es genannt hatte – nach Ägypten aufgebrochen war und die Katzenfrau Dada mitgenommen hatte.

Es blieben daher nur noch Welf, der Werwolf, Wombie, der Zombie mit seinem Kuschelhasen ODOR, das Geistermädchen Mimi und Vlarad der Vampir.

Selbst ihr Anwalt Rufus T. Feuerflieg hatte sich über Weihnachten mit dem strikten Hinweis in die Karibik verabschiedet, diesmal tatsächlich nicht gestört werden zu wollen. Gut, auch ein Anwalt brauchte wohl gelegentlich Urlaub, vor allem, wenn sich seine Fälle meist um die Rechtsstreitigkeiten Untoter drehten.

»Aber moment …«, sagte Mimi langsam. »Am 21. Dezember haben wir die Wintersonnwende, das heißt …«

»Ja?«, fragte Tom.

»Das heißt, dass die Tage bis dahin immer kürzer werden, die Sonne viel später aufgeht und dich, falls ihr dort ganz früh auf der Matte steht, Vlarad begleiten könnte.«

»Das klingt mir fürwahr riskant, Mimi«, gab Vlarad zu bedenken.

»Nun, ihr müsstet ja nur schnell sein. Also hinfliegen, diesem Beamten das Pendel vor die Nase halten und Schwupps, schon kritisiert niemand mehr Welfs heilige Schienen.«

»Mimi! Du bist genial!«

»Danke, Tom.« Es schien beinahe, als würde das Geistermädchen etwas rot werden, aber vielleicht bildete sich Tom das auch nur ein.

»Nun, gut. Ich fürchte, dieser Plan ist der einzig sinnvolle, auch wenn ich die knappe Kalkulierung der Uhrzeit noch immer bedenklich finde.«

»Das bekommen wir schon hin«, sagte Mimi zuversichtlich. »Jetzt müssen wir für dich nur noch Winterklamotten besorgen. Wenn du so in der Behörde aufkreuzt, sieht das etwas auffällig aus.«

»Entschuldigung, junge Dame, aber was missfällt dir an meiner Garderobe?«, fragte Vlarad pickiert und zupfte an seinem elegantem Gehrock.

»Er ist einfach nicht wintertauglich und normale Sterbliche tragen bei Schnee nun einmal festes Schuhwerk und einen Mantel. Bevorzugt übrigens einen, der nicht aussieht, als wäre er zuletzt im Jahre 1920 Mode gewesen.«

»Muss das denn sein?«

»Ja, Vlarad, ich fürchte das muss. Tom hol mal dein Notebook, dann kann sich Vlarad einen Mantel aussuchen, den wir beide später aus der Stadt holen.«


	3. Treatment for a flu/ a cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 3 meines Adventskalender  
> Credits für die Idee zum heutigen Thema gehen an Sophia!

Tom saß in seinem Wohnwagen und nippte an einer Tasse heißem Kakao, die er sich eben gemacht hatte. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte er noch in seinem warmen Zimmer bei Oma Röschenberg gesessen als ihm dieses unerklärliche Gefühl von Heimweh erfasst hatte. Natürlich fühlte er sich bei Oma auch zu Hause, aber für seinen Geschmack dauerte der Winter einfach schon viel zu lange und er vermisste es, mit der Schreckensfahrt von Rummel zu Rummel zu ziehen. Weniger vermisste er die Abenteuer, die immerhin meist nur um ein Haar glimpflich für ihn und seine untoten Freunde ausgingen. Heimweh war daher vielleicht das falsche Wort. Fernweh traf es wohl etwas besser.

Er hatte sich daher spontan seine Winterjacke übergeworfen und war zu der alten Lagerhalle gefahren, wo die Schreckensfahrt und auch sein Wohnwagen überwinterten. Tom wusste nicht einmal genau, was die anderen gerade taten. Es war immerhin nicht so, als säßen sie sich Vierunzwanzigstunden auf der Pelle. Hierher zu kommen hatte nur kein bisschen gegen sein Heimfernweh geholfen. Im Gegenteil. Jetzt fühlte er sich zudem noch einsam, so alleine in der großen Halle.

Tom stand auf und ging mit seiner Tasse hinüber zur Schreckensfahrt. Langsam schlenderte er die Gleise entlang und gelangte zu Vlarads Bereich. Tom sah, dass die Tür einen spaltweit offen stand. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte gerade weitergehen, als er von innen ein Rumoren vernahm.

Kurz überlegte er, die anderen zu informieren. Vielleicht war ja jemand eingebrochen. Dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Vielleicht hatte sich nur eine Maus in Vlarads Labor verirrt und fand nun bei all den überquellenden Regalen und Behältern den Ausgang nicht mehr.

Tom atmete einmal tief ein und trat dann auf die Tür zu. Zugegeben hatte er immer noch Schiss, aber er war wohl alt genug, dass er jetzt nicht nach Hilfe schreien musste.

Mutig griff er nach der Klinke und mit Schwung, stieß er die Tür auf.

In dem Moment geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Ein Schrei ertönte, Tom fühlte sich plötzlich in etwas schleimigem übergossen und er stolperte etwas, das vor ihm am Boden lag, sodass er mit dem Kopf vorwärts in Vlarads Labor fiel.

Zuerst schlug er um sich, dann merkte er, dass ihn bis auf den Schleim niemand angriff und er setzte sich schwerfällig auf.

»Junge, bei allen Dämonen, wieso musst du dich so anschleichen?«

»Vlarad?«, fragte Tom, der vor lauter Schleim nichts sah und vergebens versuchte, sich von was auch immer zu befreien.

»Ja. Wer denn bitte auch sonst. Warte.« Unwirsch drückte ihm Vlarad einen Lappen in die Hand. Tom wischte sich übers Gesicht und konnte endlich den Vampir vor ihm sehen, der ihn wütend entgegenfunkelte.

»Sollte das ein Streich sein? Eine Heldentat in jugendlichem Leichtsinn?«

»Ich dachte, du bist bei Oma und jemand ist in dein Labor eingebrochen«, erklärte Tom zähneknirschend.

»Aha, und anstatt mich einfach zu über deine Vermutung zu benachrichten, oder dich zu erkundigen, wo ich mich tatsächlich aufhalte, hast du dir gedacht, du rettest heldenhaft mein Labor.«

»Genau.«

»Tom! Weniger DENKEN und lieber mehr FRAGEN. Du hast eben meine Arbeit von einer ganzen Woche zu nichte gemacht.«

»Tut mir leid, Vlarad. Habs nur gut gemeint. Aber für was war der Schleim denn?«

»Der Schleim …«, Vlarad betonte das letzte Worte, als hätte Tom ihn damit gerade persönlich zutiefst beleidigt, »… war ein Wachstumstrank für den Grünkohl deiner Oma, Käthe. Sie hatte mich darum gebeten.«

»Oh …«, machte Tom wenig aussagekräftig. »Dann äh, werd ich mich mal umziehen.«

Beschämt schlich sich Tom aus dem Labor.

»Die Schleimspur hinter dir putzt du selbst weg, Junge«, rief ihm Vlarad hinterher.

-—

»Ist Vlarad noch sauer wegen deiner Schleimaktion?«, fragte Mimi und kicherte. Sie schwebte unauffällig neben Tom her, während die beiden durch die Fußgängerzone schlenderten, um letzte Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen.

Tom verzog das Gesicht. »Frag nicht. Er findet andauernd neuen Schleim, den er mich wegputzen lässt.«

»Armer Vlarad. Du kennst ihn ja mit seinem Perfektionismus.«

Statt einer Antwort musste Tom plötzlich niesen und zog ein Taschentuch hervor.

»Wirst du krank?«, fragte Mimi besorgt. »Du hast schon mindestens zehnmal geniest, seit wir hier sind.«

»Weiß nicht. Fühle mich heute komisch. Mal gehts mir super und dann wieder total mies.«

Mimi stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. »Und wieso sagst du mir das nicht, Tom? Wir hätten doch auch Morgen noch einkaufen gehen können?«

»Weil ich jedesmal denke, dass es mir wieder gut geht. Weißt du, was ich meine?«

»Nein!«, antwortete Mimi.

»Naja, daheim war noch alles top. Und dann gings mir vorher in dem Teeladen plötzlich mies. Und dann wars wieder weg und ich dachte, dass war nur so ne Phase. Und dann, als wir uns vorher diese Stofftiere angeschaut haben, wars wieder da und dann wieder weg und jetzt wars wieder da und jetzt ists aber auch wieder weg.«

»Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. Das klingt tatsächlich seltsam. Vielleicht solltest du einfach ins Bett.«

»Ja, aber jetzt ists ja wieder gut.«

»Wir fahren jetzt heim und ich sag Vlarad Bescheid, dass er sich was überlegen soll, bevor dich Käthe zum Arzt schickt.«

»Aber der …«

»… macht sich bestimmt auch Sorgen«, beendete Mimi Toms Satz.

—

»Und Vlarad? Was meinst du?«, fragte Mimi und schwebte nervös hin und her.

»Leute, mir gehts wieder gut. Könnt ihr mal aufhören über mich zu reden.«

»Ich habe da so eine Vermutung«, sagte Vlarad langsam.

»Vermutung? Welche Vermutung denn bitte?« Tom starrte genervt zur Tür, durch die er am liebsten genau jetzt gegangen wäre, wenn sich nicht Vlarad davor aufgebaut hätte.

»Was war in dieser Tasse, die du in deiner Hand trugst, als du in mein Labor stürmtest?«, fragte der Vampir.

»Heißer Kakao, weshalb? Ich hab doch schon alles aufgewischt.« Tom verdrehte die Augen. »Mir geht es wirklich wieder gut, Vlarad!«

»Nun, der Trank in seinem damaligen Stadium in Kombination mit Kakao ergibt einen sogenannten Kamäleonitis-Tinktur.«

»Moment, möchtest du mir damit sagen, dass dein Schleim mich irgendwie verhext hat?«

»Man könnte es so ausdrücken, ja.«

»Und was macht dieser Kamäleonitis-Dings?«, fragte Mimi und verschränkte wütend die Arme.

»Es handelt sich dabei um eine Spielerei, vor allem beliebt bei Schülern der Magie, welche bestimmte Schularbeiten taktisch zu verzögern suchen. Diese Tinktur führt dazu, dass der Körper sich an Erkältungen jedweder Art anpasst, sobald sich eine erkrankte Person auf einen Meter nähert.«

»Stimmt! Jetzt wo dus sagst. Der Verkäufer in dem Teeladen hatte eine ziemliche Schniefnase.« Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Tom hinzu: »Und wie geht das jetzt wieder weg?«

»Es ist eigentlich recht einfach. Du musst dich mit Seife waschen.«

»Super, dann gehe ich mal duschen.« Tom sprang auf, doch Vlarad hielt ihn zurück.

»So einfach ist es nun doch wieder nicht. Es muss magisch gesiedete Seife sein.«

»Äh und könntest du mir die herstellen? Bitte, Vlarad, ich will doch nicht ständig das Gefühl haben, krank zu werden, wenn ich normale Menschen treffe, die nunmal häufig krank sind im Winter.«

»Das Problem bei der Herstellung besteht darin, dass die Seife sechs Wochen lang ruhen muss.«

»Vlarad. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!«

»Es gäbe da schon eine Möglichkeit …«

—

Vlarad stand mit gerunzelter Stirn über einem Kochtopf. Er hielt eine Schale fein gemörsertem Kaffees in der Hand und sah unschlüssig auf die blubbernde Masse vor ihm.

»Vielleicht sollten wir doch sechs Wochen warten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich auch wirklich die korrekte Berechnung benutzt habe und bei der geringsten Abweichung, könnte dieser unscheinbare Kochtopf zu einem Inferno mutieren.«

»Du hast bestimmt alles richtig gemacht, Vlarad.«

»Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass meine Berechnung fehlerhaft war, ist durchaus nicht gering.«

»Vlarad, komm schon.«

Mimi sah den Vampir flehend an, doch der macht noch immer keine Anstalten, das Pulver in den Kochtopf zu geben.

Wombie, der bisher ein Blumenornament an Käthe Röschenbergs Fliesenspiegel angestarrt hatte, drehte sich langsam um und hob Odor etwas höher, so als wollte er, dass sein aktuell nach Cherry-X-Mas duftender Kuschelhase besser sehen konnte, was als nächstes geschah.

Vlarad verzog das Gesicht, hob seinen Arm und verharrte dann. »Ich kann nicht. Ich würde meines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden, wenn ich Käthes Küche …«

Wombie brummte genervt, setzte Odor vorsichtig in seine Armbeuge, griff mit dem anderen Arm nach der Hand des Vampirs und drehte diese einmal herum, sodass der Kaffee in die blubbernde Masse rieselte.

Der Vampir, überrascht von Wombies spontanem Einsatz, starrte entsetzt auf den Kochtopf, doch es tat sich nichts.

Wombie brummte zufrieden und wandte sich wieder dem Blumenornament zu.


	4. Getting the person that doesn´t like christmas into the right festive mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Türchen 4 des Adventskalenders   
> Plot Prompts von theblobfishwrites.

»Kann es sein, dass Welf noch einsilbiger ist als sonst?«, fragte Tom, der an der Balustrade einer hölzernen Aussichtsplattform lehnte und das Treiben unter sich beobachtete. Es war bereits dunkel und der Name Schlossweihnacht umschrieb passend das festliche Ambiente des Weihnachtsmarktes, welchen er sich zusammen mit Oma und Mimi angesehen hatte. Was man an Weihnachten eben so tat.

»Du kennst ihn ja, Tom«, antwortete Mimi. »Er ist immerhin nicht so der Typ der großen Gefühle. Da ist Weihnachten verständlicherweise nicht seine bevorzugte Zeit. Aber ja, mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass seine Laune noch schlechter ist als sonst kurz vorm Vollmond.«

»Ja, schon aber er muss ja keine Weihnachtslieder singen und … was weiß ich. Er könnte ja einfach … normal sein und zum Beispiel so tun als wäre es eine Zeit wie immer.«

Käthe Röschenberg seufzte. Sie wärmte sich ihre Hände an einer Tasse heißem Mets und genoss sichtlich die Atmosphäre des Marktes. »Weißt du, Tom, Welf hat in seinem langen Leben schon viel erlebt. Wer weiß, welche Erinnerungen er mit Weihnachten verbindet.«

»Ja, na gut.« Tom wusste nicht, was er weiter sagen sollte. Er selbst war auch kein großer Weihnachtsliebhaber, aber er mochte die Zeit dennoch, in der die Menschen wenigstens versuchten, ein wenig freundlicher zueinander zu sein. Welf ausgenommen. Er fand Welfs Einsilbigkeit in dieser sehr ausgeprägten Variante einfach sehr anstrengend.

»Wollen wir nach Hause? Wird doch ganz schön frisch mit der Zeit.«

Tom und Mimi nickten und folgten Käthe bis zur Bushaltestelle, wo sie zusammen mit anderen teilweise vollbepackten Marktbesuchern auf Welf warteten, der versprochen hatte, sie abzuholen, nachdem Tom erfolglos versucht hatte, ihm zum Mitkommen zu bewegen.

\--

»Du nimmst dir Welfs Einsilbigkeit aber nicht zu Herzen, oder Tom?«, fragte Mimi, die neben ihm schwebte und dabei half, eine Drachenkaiserin in dem Spiel World of Werwizards zu retten.

»Nein, ich habs schon wieder vergessen. Alles gut, Mimi.«

Da rief plötzlich Oma von unten aus der Küche. »Tom, Mimi, seid doch so lieb und kommt mal runter ins Wohnzimmer.«

Tom beendete sein Spiel und stieg die Treppe hinunter. Mimi nahm den direkten Weg durch die Decke und war somit schon vor Tom im Wohnzimmer angekommen.

»Möchtest du unser Wohnzimmer in ein Weihnachtswunderland verwandeln, oder sowas?«, fragte Tom, der das Wohnzimmer noch nie so leuchtend gesehen hatte. Leuchtend deshalb, weil im gesamten Zimmer Lichterketten und Kerzen verteilt standen.

»Nutz doch bitte einmal deine telepathischen Fähigkeiten und ruf deine Freunde her«, bat Oma und zeigte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln.

Tom schloss die Augen. Nicht, das er dies unbedingt tun musste, um seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten nutzen zu können, aber die vielen Lichter machten ihn etwas schwindelig, vor allem eine bunte Lichterkette, die Oma vor Jahren für den Garten gekauft und dann doch nie benutzt hatte. Sie wechselte in einem nicht erkennbaren Rhythmus zwischen verschiedenen Farb- und Blinkkombinationen.

»Leute? Oma hat gesagt, ihr sollt alle mal zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer kommen.«

Der erste, der antwortete, war HopTep: »Der Einladung leisten wir selbstverständlich sehr gerne folge, doch wäre mir weniger Bang, wenn ich wüsste, weshalb.«

»Nichts Schlimmes. Oma hat nur eine … äh … Überraschung vorbereitet.«

»Nun, wenn dies so ist, richte der werten Dame meinen Dank aus. Wir sind in wenigen Minuten vor Ort.«

Mit den Minuten hatte HopTep reichlich übertrieben. Es schienen nur Sekunden vergangen zu sein, schon standen HopTep, Dada, Vlarad, Wombie und auch Welf in Omas Wohnzimmer.

Alle sahen Oma erwartungsvoll an. Nur Wombie schien von der Gesellschaft keine Notiz zu nehmen und wirkte, als stünde er nur ganz zufällig in einem weihnachtlich übertrieben dekorierten Wohnzimmer.

»Ich dachte, wir machens uns heute mal alle gemeinsam bequem«, erklärte Oma und setzte sich mit einem Vanillekipferl bewaffnet auf die Couch, als wolle sie den anderen als Beispiel vorangehen.

Vlarad setzte sich in den Lehnstuhl, Welf nahm neben Oma Platz, Dada setzte sich auf einen Fußhocker und Tom nahm kurzerhand am Boden vor dem Tisch Platz, wo er selbstverständlich nur rein zufällig am besten zu den sich dort befindlichen Weihnachtsplätzchen kam.

»Ich wollte heute noch meinen Wagen polieren«, meinte Welf und verschränkte die Arme.

»Ach ja, du und dein Auto. Wolltest du dir nicht ein neues kaufen?«, fragte Oma und ignorierte dabei Welfs eindeutig üble Laune.

Welf knurrte nur zustimmend und verschränkte die Arme, als müsse er sich selbst davon abhalten, einfach aufzuspringen und wegzurennen.

»Hast du uns eigentlich schon erzählt, welches du dir kaufen willst?«, fragte Mimi und lächelte Welf so breit an, dass Tom langsam das Gefühl bekam, irgendetwas wichtiges nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Scheinbar verstand Mimi ganz genau, weshalb Oma sie alle in ihr Wohnzimmer eingeladen hatte. 

»Nein« war Welfs Antwort auf Mimis Frage, doch er machte keine Anstalten, weiter zu sprechen.

»Na gut. Zugegeben wollte ich euch alle nur mal an einen Tisch bringen«, sagte da Oma.

»Gibt es dafür eine bestimmte Veranlassung?« Vlarad richtete sich im Lehnstuhl auf, was allerdings keinen sonderlichen Eindruck machte, da er davor bereits in den Stuhl gesessen hatte, als würde er für ein viktorianisches Portrait Modell sitzen.

»Weil Tom sich um dich gesorgt hat, Welf.«

»Um mich?« Welf sah verwirrt zu Tom und Tom sah bestimmt ebenso verwirrt zu Oma. Er hatte sich nur Gedanken gemacht. Gesorgt hatte er sich absolut nicht. Er kannte die Launen seines Onkels ja bereits.

»Ja, nein … also«, stammelte Tom. »Hab mich nur gefragt, warum du noch mieser gelaunt bist als sonst.«

»Ich mag dieses Weihnachtszeugs nicht«, erklärte Welf.

»Das wissen wir, Welf«, sagte Mimi. »Wir haben uns nur gefragt, warum.«

Welf zuckte mit den Achseln. »So halt.«

»Weißt du Welf, Weihnachten ist eigentlich auch nur ein Tag wie jeder andere und wir mögen dich an Weihnachten genauso gerne wie an all den anderen Tagen auch.«

»Du sprichst wahr, Prinzessin«, nahm HopTep das Gespräch auf. »Du, mein wölfischer Freund, bist mir fürwahr ein treuer Begleiter, den ich um nichts in der Welt missen möchte.«

»Na, da hörst dus Wauzi. Die mögen dich fast so gern wie ich. Aber nur fast.« Dada grinste und sah zu Vlarad hinüber, der aristokratisch in die Runde blickte. »In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir hier rein zufällig über die Wertschätzung sprechen, welche unser Werwolf in dieser Runde erfährt, möchte ich meine absolute Zustimmung zu eben gesagtem äußern.«

»Siehst du Welf.« Käthe Röschenberg lächelte.

Welf stand auf. »Ja, danke. Dann geh ich mal mein Auto polieren, wenn niemand was dagegen hat?«

Während Welf das Zimmer verließ, konnte Tom einen kurzen Blick auf das Gesicht seines Onkels erhaschen. Er hätte sich schwören können, ein kleines Lächeln gesehen zu haben.

»Du wolltest also unseren Werwolf etwas aufheitern?«, wandte sich Vlarad an Käthe.

»Ja, und ich bin mir sicher, ihm geht’s jetzt besser. Er klang schon fast wieder wie der alte, übellaunige Werwolf.« 


	5. Snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Türchen 5 des Ghostsitter Adventskalenders

»Ich hätte mir diese beheizbaren Handschuhe bestellen sollen«, murrte Tom zu niemand bestimmten und klemmte sich die behandschuhten Hände unter die Achseln, während er darauf wartete, dass seine untoten Freunde die Schreckensfahrt aufbauten.

Ein engagierter Veranstalter organisierte einen Weihnachtsrummel, wo die Schreckensfahrt nun eine Woche lang stehen würde. Bei dem Gedanken, bei knapp null Grad im Kassenhäuschen sitzen zu müssen, fror Tom noch mehr als sowieso schon. Aber der Rummel bedeutete Einnahmen, die die Schreckensfahrt gut gebrauchen konnte. Es waren sowieso Ferien, daher sprach nichts dagegen, die paar Tage vor Weihnachten hier zu verbringen.

»Komm rein, Junge. Wir möchten uns nicht einer Hypothermie deinerseits schuldig wissen«, forderte Vlarad Tom telepathisch auf. Der ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und schlüpfte in den warmen Wohnwagen, wo ihm Welf einen dampfenden Becher Tee reichte. Tom schnüffelte skeptisch daran.  
»Früchte, was anderes haben wir nicht«, erklärte Welf in seiner üblichen, knappen Art.  
Tom grinste. »D-d-danke, Welf.« Der Werwolf wusste genau, dass Tom Kräutertee absolut nicht ausstehen konnte.  
»Ich bau dir nen Heizstrahler ins Kassenhäuschen ein. Wenns am Montag losgeht, bin ich fertig.«  
»Welf, du bist der Hammer!«   
Welf brummte. »Hoffen wir nur, dass es sich lohnt, sich hier den Arsch abzufrieren.«  
»Ich darf doch sehr um eine gewähltere Ausdrucksweise bitten«, schalt Vlarad, der eben durch die Verbindungstür den Wohnwagen betrat. »Den einzigen Hintern, über den wir uns Gedanken machen sollten, ist Toms. Aus diesem Grund, habe ich mir erlaubt, einen Trank zuzubereiten, welcher unseren jungen Freund hier warm halten wird.«  
»Wow, Vlarad. Du bist so krass!«  
»Solltest du bis Montag nicht dieses krass aus deinem Wortschatz gestrichen haben, Junge, werde ich diesen Trank ohne Bedenken der Kanalisation zuführen.«

\--

»Tom, du glaubst nicht, was ich gerade mitbekommen habe!« Mimi platzte in den Wohnwagen und Tom, der sich eben eine Tassensuppe hatte aufgießen wollen, kippte sich die Schüssel mit dem trockenen Pulver über seinen Hoodie.   
»Mimi, du hast mich erschreckt!«  
»Tut mir Leid, Tom. Alles in Ordnung?«   
»War nur das Suppenpulver, alles gut. Ist was passiert?« Tom merkte, dass Mimi sauer war, alleine an ihrem zornigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
»Ja, also nein, noch nicht, aber gleich. Gleich kommt nämlich dieser Veranstalter-Typ. Er hat beschlossen, die Standgebühr zu erhöhen.«  
»Die war doch sowieso schon nicht ganz billig. Um wieviel denn?«  
»Keine Ahnung. Habe ihn nur gerade mit Zoracz diskutieren gehört.«  
In dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür des Wohnwagens.

\--

»Tom, du glaubst nicht, was ich gerade mitbekommen habe!« Mimi platzte in den Wohnwagen und Tom stieß sich vor Schreck den kleinen Zeh am Tischbein und jaulte laut auf.  
»Mimi! Könntest du BITTE klopfen. B-I-T-T-E!«  
»Sorry. Schon wieder vergessen. Aber dieser Veranstaltertyp will die Gebühr schon wieder erhöhen.«  
»Das kann jetzt nicht sein ernst sein? Wir zahlen doch jetzt schon das doppelte.«  
»Das nehmen wir nie wieder ein. Wir müssen irgendwas unternehmen, Tom.«  
Welf betrat den Wohnwagen. Er hatte die Unterhaltung telepathisch mitgehört und sah noch schlechter gelaunt aus als üblich. »Das soll der erst gar nicht versuchen.«  
»Laut Vertrag kann der das, aber nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen«, erklärte Tom frustriert und zog die Wohnwagentür auf, um nach dem Veranstalter Ausschau zu halten.  
»Er geht erst Morgen rum. Ich dachte nur, ich behalt den im Auge. War son Gefühl.«  
»Gut gemacht, Mimi. Wir können nicht einmal einfach abbauen. Immerhin haben wir die Gebühr ja schon bezahlt – also die bisherige.«  
»Klingt, als müsste da unser Anwalt ran«, meinte Welf und fügte telepathisch hinzu, »Vlarad, wir brauchen einen Eimer Ektoplasma für Herrn Feuerflieg.«  
»Ich kündige den Eimer dann mal an«, schlug Tom vor und zog sein Smartphone aus der Tasche.  
»Am besten sagst du ihm gleich, dass wir ihm auch einen zweiten Eimer zur Verfügung stellen werden. Nur falls ihm wieder schlecht werden sollte.« Mimi grinste und wartete bis Tom die Nummer des Anwalts aus seiner Liste ausgewählt und sich das Mobiltelefon ans Ohr gedrückt hatte.

\--

»Immer wieder keine Freude dich zu sehen, Tom. Dann zeig mal den Vertrag her, solangs eine Kopie ist, über die ich mich übergeben darf.«  
»Auch schön Sie zu sehen, Herr Feuerflieg«, begrüßte Tom den Anwalt, der soeben im Wohnwagen aufgetaucht war und tatsächlich etwas grün im Gesicht wirkte. Mit Vlarads magischen Transportschleim zu reisen, den Mimi Ektoplasma getauft hatte, war allerdings wahrlich keine Freude. Das hatte auch Tom bereits festgestellt.  
Er reichte dem Anwalt den Vertrag und wartete gespannt, während der Anwalt Geräusche wie »Mhhh« und »Hmhmm« machte.  
»Also, so wie ich …« Herr Feuerflieg kam gar nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu vollenden, denn da klopfte es an der Wohnwagentür.  
»Bitte lass das nicht schon dieser Veranstaltertyp sein«, murmelte Tom und ging zur Tür.  
Als er öffnete, stand allerdings eine Frau vor der Tür, die allen Anwesenden freudig zuwinkte.  
»Kreszenzia, was machen Sie denn hier?«, fragte Herr Feuerflieg überrascht und starrte seine Assistentin verblüfft an.  
»Nun, Herr Feuerflieg, während Sie sich über die bereitgestellte Transportmöglichkeit beschwert haben, habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht, eine Lösung für das Problem zu erarbeiten.«  
»Und wie sind Sie in drei Teufels Namen so schnell hierher gekommen?«  
»Ich habe mich eines alten angelsächsischen Reisezaubers bedient. Teilweise etwas ungenau, aber die Zeit, die ich für die Strecke benötigt habe, haben Sie ja mit dem zweiten Eimer zugebracht.«  
»Sie sind wie immer äußerst charmant«, kommentierte der Anwalt und sah etwas unzufrieden drein.  
»Welche Lösung soll das denn sein?«, unterbrach Welf das Gespräch.

\--

Tom stand hinter dem Wohnwagen und beobachtete den Container, in welchem der Veranstalter sein Büro eingerichtet hatte.   
»Es ist gleich soweit. Er zieht gerade seine Jacke an. Jetzt wickelt er sich seinen Schal um den Hals«, hörte Tom Mimis telepathischen Bericht.  
Da ging die Tür auf und der Veranstalter trat ins Freie. Es war ein breitschultriger Mann, der wohl in seinem früheren Leben als Boxer gearbeitet haben musste. Er trat auf einen Stand zu, der gebrannte Mandeln und nun im Winter auch Tüten voller Weihnachtsplätzchen in seiner Auslage stehen hatte.  
»Jetzt Tom«, murmelte Kreszenzia, die nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand und die Hände so erhoben hatte, als wolle sie etwas aus der Luft greifen.   
Tom bückte sich, formte aus dem frisch gefallenen Schnee eine Kugel und warf sie in Richtung des Veranstalters. Kreszenzia heftete ihre Augen auf den Ball, murmelte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin und lenkte den Schneeball unauffällig so, dass er den Mann direkt in den Rücken traf.  
Tom verstand nicht, was der Veranstalter sagte, als er sich verwirrt umdrehte, doch er sah den Standinhaber, wie dieser mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Während der Veranstalter umständlich versuchte, sich den Schnee von seinem Rücken zu klopfen, klingelte das Mobiltelefon des Standinhabers und er ließ den Veranstalter alleine vor dem Stand stehend zurück.  
Hinter ihm hörte Tom, wie Herr Feuerflieg telefonierte. »Ja, richtig. Eine Umfrage zum Thema Cheeseburger. Ja, Sie müssen teilnehmen. Offiziell für Clubkunden. Doch, doch, Sie sind Kunde.«  
Tom grinste und beobachtete, wie sich der Veranstalter einem Fahrgeschäft näherte, das direkt neben der Schreckensfahrt stand.  
»Was gibt’s?«, fragte der Inhaber.  
»Wir haben höhere Auflagen bekommen und daher werden die Standgebühren noch einmal …«  
Flutsch traf ein weiterer Schneeball sein Ziel.  
»Was zum!«, schimpfte der Veranstalter und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund. »Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?«  
Bevor einer der anderen Anwesenden antworten konnte, preschte Tom vor. »Ich glaube, Sie sollten lieber zurück in Ihr Büro gehen. Es taut und der Schnee rutscht von den Budendächern und Streben der Fahrgeschäfte. Nicht, dass Sie noch mal … »Ein weiterer Schneeball traf den Mann, diesmal direkt an seinem Hinterteil.«  
Tom sah sich verwirrt um. Immerhin war es nicht er gewesen, der für diesen Schneeball verantwortlich war. Da er aber niemanden sah, drehte er sich zurück zu dem Mann.  
»Sehen Sie.«  
»Aber die Standgebühr. Ich wollte Sie alle nochmal informieren, dass ich diese nochmal erhöhen muss.«  
»Dann sollten Sie das wohl besser Morgen tun, nicht wahr?«  
»Morgen fängt der Markt an. Da kann ich die Gebühren nicht mehr erhöhen.«  
Tom setze das mitleidigste Gesicht auf, das er zustande brachte. »Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie die Auflagen auch mit den bisher bezahlten Gebühren einhalten können. Schönen Tag Ihnen.« Mit diesen Worten ließ Tom den Mann stehen und ging zurück zur Schreckensfahrt.  
Bevor er den Wohnwagen betrat, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Der Veranstalter hatte sich tatsächlich in sein Büro zurückgezogen. 

»Wer hat denn den letzten Schneeball geworfen?«, fragte Tom in die Runde.  
»ODOOOOOR«, kam es da laut aus einer Ecke.


	6. Hot tea and cosy sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Türchen 6 nach den Plot Prompts von theblobfishwrites.

Tom hatte den Vorhang etwas beiseitegeschoben, der für gewöhnlich seinen Wohnwagen gänzlich vor dem für Vlarad schädlichen Tageslicht schützte.   
Er beobachtete schon seit mehreren Minuten Zoracz Spiegelkabinett, denn dort hatte sich ein Menschenauflauf gebildet. Tom wollte nichts mit dem Mann zu tun haben, der sich zum Glück nicht an sein altes Ich erinnerte, das Tom und seine untoten Freunde des Öfteren in arge Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.  
Dennoch war er immer noch unfreundlich und ein unangenehmer Nachbar, denn die Gewohnheit, sein Spiegelkabnitt gleich gegenüber der Schreckensfahrt aufzubauen, hatte er durch den herbeigeführten Gedächtnisverlust nicht abgelegt.  
»Weißt du, was da los ist?«, fragte Tom Mimi, die im hellen Winterlicht kaum zu sehen war.  
»Nein, aber mir ists auch eher egal, muss ich sagen. Was auch immer Zoracz da drüben anstellt, geht uns nichts mehr an.«  
»Ja, gut, du hast schon recht.« Tom ließ den Vorhang wieder vor das Fenster fallen, vergewisserte sich, dass auch ja kein Lichtstrahl mehr in den Raum fiel und warf sich aufs Bett.  
»Du könntest diese Schullektüre anfangen, die du für die Schule lesen musst«, schlug Mimi vor.  
Tom gähnte. »Das ist eines dieser Bücher, die von irgendwelchen, unbekannten Jurys hoch gelobt wurden und Preise bekommen haben, obwohl niemand weder die Jury noch Bücher mag. Du weißt schon, besonders wertvolles Gedankengut blabla. Ich lad mir da online eine Zusammenfassung herunter und das muss reichen.«  
»Junge, diesen letzten Teil habe ich gehört und es tut dir nicht schlecht, einmal ein Buch zu lesen, welches keine bunten Bildchen enthält.«  
»Vlarad«, jammerte Tom, » schau es dir doch an. Das will niemand lesen, der noch bei Verstand ist.«  
Vlarad griff nach dem Buch, das achtlos auf der Bettdecke lag.  
»Ich werde es mir später ansehen. Bis dahin, Junge, sollten wir vielleicht in Erfahrung bringen, was dort drüben bei Zoracz los ist. Welf ist vorher vorbeigelaufen und er war wohl schrecklich zornig.«  
»HA! Schau Mimi, sogar Vlarad ist meiner Meinung.«  
»Ja, ja. Soll ich?«  
»Ich geh da selber rüber und frage.«  
Während Vlarad wieder in der Schreckensfahrt verschwand, öffnete Tom die Tür und stieg ins Freie.  
»Pass auf dich auf, Tom.«  
Als Tom das Spiegelkabinett erreichte, löste sich die Menschenmenge bereits auf.  
»Was ist denn hier los?«, fragte Tom eine Frau, die sich eben daran gemacht hatte, zu ihrem Fahrgeschäft zurückzukehren.  
»Bei ihm geht der Strom nicht und daher kann er seinen Wohnwagen nicht heizen. Er hat die letzte Stunde damit verbracht, alle möglichen Menschen zusammenzupfeifen. Jetzt hat er wohl die Polizei gerufen.« Die Frau zuckte mit den Achseln. »Nach all der Schreierei ist ihm sicher warm.«  
»Derrrrr Junge mit der Geisterrrbahrrrn. Zu dir wollte ich sowierrrrso.«  
Tom zuckte zusammen. Zoracz stand vor ihm. Sein Kopf war rot angelaufen und er schnaufte laut.  
»Nachderrrrrm bei mir die Heizung nirrrcht funktioniert, darrrf ich mirch bestimmt bei dirrr aufwärrmen.«  
»Äh, also …«, stotterte Tom. Zu seinen untoten Freunden fügte er telepathisch hinzu: »Leute, was mache ich denn jetzt?«  
»Ich fürchte, die Höflichkeit verlangt es, dass wir unseren Freund ohne Erinnerung tatsächlich einladen«, antwortete HopTep.   
Tom seufzte. »Ihr helft mir, wenn ich den nicht mehr los werde!«  
»Du hast unser Ehrenwort, junger Prinz.«  
»Ja, was ist denn nun?«, fragte Zoracz, der darauf wartete, das Tom ihm antwortete.  
Tom rang sich ein Lächeln ab. »Natürlich. Kommen Sie mit.«  
Zoracz setzte sich auf Toms Schreibtischstuhl, während Tom eine Packung Tee aus dem Schrank kramte, die er für ungebetene Gäste wie ihn aufgehoben hatte.   
Unter Zoracz Winterjacke kam ein Pullover zum Vorschein.  
»Steht ihm, dieser Weihnachtspulli. Ich finde, du bräuchtest auch so einen«, kicherte Mimi telepathisch.   
»Wenn ich jemals einen Pulli mit leuchtender Rentiernase kaufen sollten, bring mich bitte um, Mimi.«  
»Da solltest du lieber jemanden mit passenderen Qualifikationen fragen.«


	7. Giving subtle hints of what one would like to get for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Türchen 7 des Ghostsitter Adventskalenders nach den Plotprompts von theblobfishwrites.

Tom saß am Küchentisch und scrollte konzentriert durch eine Liste von Onlineshops, als Oma Röschenberg den Kopf durch die Tür streckte.  
»Was machst du denn da, Tom?«  
»Ich suche nur nach Geschenken. Brauchst du was, Oma?« Tom kannte den Tonfall seiner Oma gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er irgendetwas für sie tun musste. Meist ging es dabei um Wäsche, die unbedingt in die Waschmaschine sollte, oder den Staub, der sich mit Vorliebe in seinem Zimmer anzusammeln schien.  
»Sei doch bitte so lieb und bring den Müll raus, wenn du kannst. Welf hat versprochen, ihn mir später zum Wertstoffhof zu fahren.«  
»Geht klar, Oma. Mache ich.«

Tom ging hinunter in den Keller und griff sich eine Kiste voller Konservendosen. Er stellte sie vor die Haustür, sodass Welf sie nur noch in sein Auto laden musste und ging dann erneut nach unten. Dreimal stieg Tom in den Keller hinunter, bis er alle Kisten und Tüten nach oben geholt hatte. Welf hatte einen wichtigen Termin bei Rufus T. Feuerflieg, sodass weder Oma noch er genau wussten, wann er zurück sein würde.

Tom machte es sich wieder in der Küche bequem, wo er sich wieder seiner Suche nach Weihnachtsgeschenken widmete, während Oma für sie beide Nudelauflauf richtete.  
»Ich gehe kurz in den Keller und hole Zwiebeln. Nur, damit die Soße nicht anbrennt, während ich weg bin.«  
Tom stand auf und stellte sich an den Herd, während Käthe Röschenberg die Küche verließ.

Als sie wiederkam sah sie Tom verwirrt an. »Wolltest du nicht den Müll nach draußen tragen?«  
»Ja, steht alles vor der Tür und wartet auf Welf.«  
»Bist du sicher, dass du auch nichts vergessen hast?«  
Tom war sich ganz sicher, dass er alles nach oben getragen hatte, legte sein Handy allerdings ein zweites Mal beiseite und stieg die Stufen zum Keller hinab.  
Tatsächlich fand er dort eine volle Mülltüte, die alleine neben der Tür lehnte, wo sonst all die Müllbehälter aufbewahrt wurden. Tom hätte schwören können, dass er die Tüte vorher nach oben getragen hatte.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sie mit nach oben. Vielleicht hatte er diese tatsächlich übersehen. Er war seit Stunden dabei, für all seine untoten Freunde Geschenke zu suchen und bislang, hatte er nur für Welf ein passendes Geschenk gefunden. Er wusste allerdings, dass er noch heute bestellen musste, falls die Geschenke noch rechtzeitig vor Weihnachten ankommen sollten.

Am Abend saß Tom vor seinem PC und starrte frustriert auf den Bildschirm.  
»Wir können Vlarad ja schlecht eine antike Kamera oder sowas schenken. Diese Sachen sind sowas von teuer«, kommentierte Mimi, die mittlerweile ebenso frustriert war wie Tom.   
»Immerhin haben wir für HopTep dieses tolle Nähset gefunden.«  
»Und Welf bekommt diesen Werkzeugkasten, den ich persönlich echt hässlich finde«, kicherte Mimi.  
»Lass ihn das ja nicht wissen. Er hat den das letzte Mal schon sehnsüchtig angestarrt, als wir im Baumarkt waren.« Tom grinste und versank dann wieder in Schweigen, während er angestrengt auf die Suchleiste des Browsers starrte.  
»Tom!«, rief da Oma Röschenberg von unten aus der Küche.  
Er stand auf und trat an den Treppenabsatz. »Was ist, Oma?«  
»Da ist immer noch ein Müllsack im Keller.« Käthe hatte die Händen in die Hüften gestemmt, versagte allerdings kläglich dabei, wütend auszusehen.  
»Ich habe den vorher hochgetragen! Wenn das ein Scherz ist, finde ich den nicht lustig.« Genervt stieg Tom wieder in den Keller hinunter. Mimi folgte. Und tatsächlich stand derselbe Müllsack, den Tom mittlerweile zweimal nach oben getragen hatte erneut neben der Tür.  
»Was ist denn da überhaupt drinnen?«, fragte Mimi, die sich amüsiert Toms Gemecker angehört hatte.  
»Müll«, antwortete Tom sarkastisch.  
»Ich meinte eher, welcher Müll. Kann ja sein, dass Vlarad da irgendwas magisches weggeworfen hat, oder so.«  
Tom öffnete den Sack und spähte hinein. Bei dem Geruch, der ihm entgegenschlug, musste er beinahe würgen. Der komplette Sack war voller leerer Weichspülerbehälter und sie rochen wie eine Mischung aus Tropical Bananenwunder und Romantische Walderdbeeren-Wolkenzauber.   
»Was soll das denn?«, fragte Tom und zog den Sack schnell wieder zu.  
»Ich habe da so ein Gefühl, dass Wombie uns damit etwas sagen will«, kicherte Mimi.  
»Und das wäre? Einen neuen Kuschelhasen bekommt er nicht. ODOR riecht schon schlimm genug. Zwei von der Sorte halte ich nicht durch.«  
»Quatsch, Tom. Ich glaube, Wombie wünscht sich einen Sack voll Weichspüler zu Weihnachten!«  
Tom lachte. »Na, da hätten wir auch selbst darauf kommen können.«  
»Stimmt, manchmal machen offensichtliche Geschenke doch am glücklichsten.«


	8. Decoration wars (must include glitter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag 8 des Ghostsitter Adventskalenders nach den Plot Prompts von theblobfishwrites.

Decoration wars (must include glitter)

»Ist Herr Feuerflieg da?«, fragte Welf, sobald er die Tür zu den Kanzleiräumen von Feuerflieg & Flugrad aufgestoßen hatte. Kreszenzia sah von einem vergilbten Buch auf, in welchem sie gelesen hatte.  
»Also da ist er, nur stören ist gerade schlecht«, erklärte sie und lächelte. »Schön euch beide zu sehen. Um was geht es denn heute?«  
»Wir haben für den Rummel die Standgebühr gezahlt und jetzt weigert sich der Veranstalter uns den Stellplatz zu geben. Er meint, eine Geisterbahn passt nicht ins Konzept. Die Gebühr will er uns aber auch nicht zurückgeben«, erklärte Tom.  
»Genau.« Welf nickte grimmig.  
»Ich fürchte, ihr müsst etwas warten. Herr Feuerflieg, nunja, beschäftigt sich gerade mit einem Mandanten.« Während Kreszenzia dies sagte, hörten sie aus dem Büro des Anwalts einen lauten Knall.  
»Gut, der Mandant beschäftigt wohl eher Herrn Feuerflieg«, korrigierte Kreszenzia.  
»Sollten wir ihm vielleicht helfen?«, fragte Tom, als ein erneuter Knall folgte.  
»Ja, vielleicht wäre das tatsächlich angebracht.« Kreszenzia trat auf die Bürotür zu und öffnete sie vorsichtig.  
Alle drei blickten durch die Tür und sahen gerade noch, wie ein durchscheinender, schimmernder Ballon zur Decke stieg und dort mit einem lauten Knall zersprang. Ein Regen aus flirrendem Glitzer ergoss sich über das gesamte Zimmer.   
»Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber ich kann ihnen nicht helfen. Und selbst wenn ich wollte, was bei meiner aktuellen Bürodekoration durchaus der Fall ist, weiß ich, dass dies die Ästhetik wohl nur noch verschlimmern würde.« Herr Feuerflieg saß inmitten eines Haufens verschiedenfarbenem Glitters und versuchte eher erfolglos, seinen Schreibtisch freizupusten.  
Kreszenzia beugte sich zu Welf und Tom und flüsterte: »Der Weihnachtsmann hat Überstunden angeordnet und unser Mandant hier meint, das sei nicht rechtens.«  
»Was es auch nicht ist!«  
Das Wesen war so klein, das Tom es glatt übersehen hätte, wenn der Kontrast zwischen all dem Glitzer und den grün-rot gestreiften Socken des Zwergs nicht so groß gewesen wäre.  
»Während Sie das Büro von Herrn Feuerflieg dekoriert haben, habe ich mir erlaubt, den Tarifvertrag der Weihnachtselfen herauszusuchen. Soll ich oder möchten Sie, Herr Feuerflieg?« Kreszenzia winkte mit dem alten Buch, welches sie gelesen hatte, als Tom und Welf eingetreten waren.   
»Bitte. Ich gehe sowieso davon aus, dass Sie es nicht bis zu meinem Schreibtisch schaffen bei all den rutschigen Schnipselzeug.«  
»Nun, es gibt da eine Passage …« Kreszenzia hielt das Buch hinab auf die Augenhöhe des Elfs und sprach dann weiter: » … die besagt, dass vier Wochen vor Weihnachten Überstunden angeordnet werden dürfen. Diese müssen nur nach Weihnachten wieder abgebaut werden.«  
»Aber, aber …« Der Elf rang die Hände und stampfte wütend auf. Als sein Fuß den Boden berührte, erschien aus dem Nichts ein weiterer Ballon, der sogleich zur Decke aufstieg, als wäre er mit Helium gefüllt. »Haben Sie auch wirklich die gültige Fassung?«  
»Absolut! Dies ist die gültige Fassung von 1931, welche die Fassung von 1923 ablöste.«  
»Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?« Herr Feuerflieg räusperte sich. Er hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, sich oder seinen Schreibtisch unter all dem Glitzer wiederzufinden. »Wie wärs, Sie setzen sich einfach zu Ruhe?«  
»Aber das geht doch nicht!«, empörte sich der Elf.  
»Und weshalb, wenn ich fragen darf?« Herr Feuerflieg hob eine Augenbraue.  
»Der Weihnachtsmann braucht doch jeden seiner Elfen.«  
»Nun, nachdem Sie ja offensichtlich keine Lust auf Ihren Job haben und die Anzahl der Kinder, die an den Weihnachtsmann glauben ebenfalls abnimmt, kann er sicher auf einen arbeitsunwilligen Elf verzichten.«  
»Was! Es gibt weniger Kinder, die an den Weihnachtsmann glauben? Das darf es nicht geben!«  
»Wollen Sie, dass meine Assistentin Ihnen die Statstik ebenfalls vorliest?«  
Der Elf erbleichte. »Nicht notwenig! Habe meine Meinung geändert.« Mit diesen Worten rannte der Elf Hals über Kopf aus dem Büro.  
»Gibt es diese Statistik wirklich?«, fragte Kreszenzia.  
»Keine Ahnung, ich lese doch noch nicht einmal meine Rabattcoupons für Cheeseburger.«  
»Sie sind unmöglich Herr Feuerflieg!«  
»Vielen Dank, Kreszenzia.«  
»Immer gerne. Wie werden wir denn jetzt dieses Chaos wieder los?«  
Herr Feuerflieg sah hilfesuchend zu Welf. Dieser brummte unwillig. Da sagte Tom: »Wenn Sie uns die Rechnung erlassen, die noch offen ist, könnten wir sicher etwas unternehmen, wobei die Deko Ihrem Büro schon gut steht.«  
»Moment, meinst du zufällig die RECHNUNGEN, die noch offen sind.«  
Tom grinste: »Gerne auch die.«  
Herr Feuerflieg tat einen tiefen Atemzug, wobei er etwas Glitzer einatmete und laut niesen musste. »Gut, von mir aus. Wobei. Gibt es da keinen Zauber, Kreszenzia?«  
»Bedaure Herr Feuerflieg. Gegen Weihnachtsmann-Magie komme ich dann doch nicht an.«  
»Nun, von mir aus. Aber die aktuelle Rechnung wegen dem, was ich noch nicht weiß, weswegen ihr hier seid, wird nicht erlassen!«  
»Abgemacht!« Tom nickte breit grinsend.   
Zurück auf der Straße beugte sich Welf zu Tom. »Moment, wieviele Rechnungen sind denn noch offen?«  
»Das solltest du doch wissen«, entgegnete Tom.   
»Hmmm, auch wieder wahr. Kann mich gar nicht erinnern, eine gezahlt zu haben.«


End file.
